


Truth

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always thinks he will, but she needs to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

He tells himself the same thing every time he gets in these situations. No matter how furiously his brain is trying to come up with a way out of his rogues’ elaborate deathtraps, he tells himself that when he gets free, he’ll tell her. He will finally admit to her that all the tension between them, the ploys she makes, and his stiff demeanor are all unnecessary. He loves her, no matter the impossibility of the situation, and she is all he can dream of to find some measure of happiness with.

He finally frees himself from the giant penny, and uses a handful of coins to overcome the man who was once his dear friend. His body aches in a hundred places, and he is so cold, so weary. With his jet destroyed, he has to request a teleport, and he knows that she could make it all go away, that he could lose himself in her arms, her kisses, and the serenity she exudes when she is at peace.

As usual, she just happens to be in the teleport room as he arrives. He glances at her, his recent brush with death still strong in his mind. But he remembers the future, and he clamps his jaw shut. He will not be the reason she dies; he will not make her a target for the league of psychopaths that were spawned with the birth of the Batman.

She watches him dismiss her from his consideration, sweeping past with the barest of nods to the infirmary, and she feels her heart cringe one more time.

She can’t know that his is dying inside him, as he chooses the loneliness to protect her.


End file.
